


Rebranding

by nofox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Drugs, Ex Sex, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofox/pseuds/nofox
Summary: Having laid low after his cancelled North American tour and break up with Hana, Lucio finds himself on a long flight to Tokyo for an electronic music festival tour meant to relaunch his stumbling career. In a fit of boredom he checks in on his ex against his better judgment to find she's gone in a very different direction...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot inspired by the EGL DV.a skin that takes place in the loose continuity of my other works. Could evolve into something more...

Lúcio stared at the silent inflight film en route to Tokyo in a state of despondent boredom with his ass firmly rooted in the tight coach section of the aircraft. The North American actors on screen, without contextualizing music or narrative, contributed to the air of falseness and unreality in Lucio's mind. It was all fake. Their flapping jaws. Their posing and overblown emoting. He wished he was elsewhere. Maybe at the beach in Rio. Or maybe first class, he'd caught sight of some pretty bronze skinned Brazilian girls with dye-job blonde hair and matching Gucci luggage up there while he was boarding, though he never flew first class if he was flying alone; it was a needless indulgence but now he was wishing he had room to move and pace to expel this neurotic energy.

"You don't know how to live like a celebrity," he heard Sombra's voice telling him.

"Yeah..." he sighed, rolling his eyes at the grey interior of the plane.

She'd almost ruined his life.

His crew had flown in ahead in business class since some Rio politics with a favela housing association had kept him behind. His policy, being such a sterling fellow, was to treat his staff well and try to leave as much money left over to send back to the Rio favelas. The entire trip was already fraught and ambiguous since this was more Hana’s neck of the woods. He almost decided not to do it but Japanese tours, his agent informed him, were career defining or, in his case, saving.

He bounced his knee impatiently as he waited for the excruciating flight to end. They were cruising hypersonic at 30,000 feet. The pressure was making his hearing all funny. He heard a cough from up the aisle, further attenuating him to his discomfort and how much he wanted off the plane. When he realized he was bothering the overweight woman next to him, he crossed his legs awkwardly and switched to wiggling his foot. She eyeballed him sidelong, thinking that he was sitting like a queer or that he was perhaps on drugs.

Sensing that this was not a solution, he decided to fidget with his phone and checked his name in the headlines.

_Was Lúcio’s speech at Mexico City electronic festival a sign of political aspirations?_

_Lúcio’s career has come a long way since Mexico, why the Rio DJ’s music might be worth listening to again_

_Where is Hana Song? Lúcio and Hana, once a celebrity power couple, have gone cold_

He sighed. _Hana_. It was potentially a bad idea--no definitely--but he wanted to see what she was up to. He resisted the urge until he noticed his foot wiggling again and broke down. He typed “DV.a” into his mobile browser search bar.

_DV.a kicked off SouL roster. Coach cites poor impulse control and lack of seriousness_

_How DV.a became a throw pick_

_Hana “DV.a” Song quietly resigns from job as e-sports commentator_

_Has DV.a lost her touch? Where did her record, clothing, movie deals and sponsorships go?_

_Ex pro-gamer, Hana “DV.a” song, spotted titty streaming on Twitch in provocative EGL outfit_

_Why did DV.a’s Instagram get so weird? The ex-gamer’s awkward transition to the Asian high fashion fetish scene_

“What?” Lúcio muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

Against his better judgment he poked through Hana’s Instagram account. Almost immediately he was taken aback as he was greeted with a cross-section of photos of her sporting smokey makeup, posed in chiaroscuro lighting looking like the psychic girl in an Asian horror movie. She was rocking studded collars, eerie white contacts, bloody bandages; she lay mostly naked under a makeshift altar in a Lair of the White Worm inspired tableau, writhing as if in coitus covered in fake blood in a bombed out bathtub.

All the old photos of her making heart hands, peace signs, blowing bubbles, slurping ramen, drinking bubble tea, wearing couples outfits with him, etc. were totally gone.

" _What?_ " Lucio repeated, raising his voice to the chagrin of his neighbor.

His mouth fell agape as he continued to thumb through: a heavily filtered photograph of her getting a crucifix stick and poke from a bored yet uncannily attractive lady tattooist, a bunch of her in florid Victorian dresses and pigtails, a picture of a mountain of Xanax pills next to loose razor blades, and accordingly an "art heaux" styled photo of her with plump lips and a white powdered nose. He’d heard of DV.a’s greaser phase and the speculation around her joining a gang but the news cycle was slow: she’d gone goth.

Lúcio felt something stir in his pelvis, the skin around his balls tightened. _No no no, stupid, don’t fall for this_ , he thought to himself. They were over, he’d screwed up with her by cheating with Sombra. He just needed to have the balls to formalize their breakup, they all but had anyways since they hadn’t seen each other for a year.

Lúcio frowned as he made up his mind to let Hana go. He looked off into the aisles and saw that everyone was kind of ugly. It was far nicer to look at and think about Hana. He tilted his head in thought and decided it wouldn’t be bad to superficially indulge in a little nostalgia. On one of Hana’s more risqué photos, a gothy nude of her stretching in front of a broken warehouse window with her nipples and pubes minimally censored, he followed the posted link to the uncensored photo.

It was part of an interview she’d done for a trashy A E S T H E T I C art mag with an unreasonably difficult to navigate website. Immediately Lucio realized he’d made a mistake as the typographic Korean characters and artsy provocative nudes reflected across his eyes: Hana dressed only in cat ears, black thigh high stockings and a collar dry humping herself against a mirror. Hana with strung-out eyes showing off her bald mons to the camera with a thin censor bar. Hana kneeling in front of the cameraman appearing to beg on a leash. The next in the series was her sucking on his thumb as he forced her head to the side. He flicked forward to Hana lying on her front looking aroused as the cameraman’s veiny hand squeezed and squished her round ass.

He felt his eye twitch. Lúcio was thrown into a trance as he felt himself overcome with longing and hot jealousy. There was sex in her eyes. The strawberry blonde hair, the bows, the lace, Lucio knew the entire photoshoot was set up to make her look like a lolita. Dread overcame him as he was probably sure she’d fucked the cameraman.

He heard the woman next to him clear her throat. He hid the camera against his chest and chuckled nervously as she raised a disapproving eyebrow at him.

Lúcio lowered his seat back and peaked at his phone.

Who the fuck was this guy? He followed the self-destructive urge to learn more and googled the artist credit. His portfolio website appeared. Unsurprisingly, it was bedecked with artistic nudes of Korean and Japanese girls in compromising positions. He claimed he was apart of a “feminist” art collective.

"Feminist, yeah right," Lucio muttered in contempt.

Suddenly, Lúcio’s iPhone vibrated. It wasn’t a call, it was a FaceTime. It was Hana.

"No way," uttered Lucio in disbelief. He held the phone against his chest as it obnoxiously vibrated. "Is she psychic?"

He let the phone ring itself out but it immediately began to vibrate again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered.

People were beginning to look at him. He thought ‘fuck it’ and answered.

"Um, hey, Hana..."

"Heyyy, Lucio," she said in a creaky lazy voice. Her voice was different, although he could tell from his experience with her it was laden with passive aggression.

"Hana, I know we have a lot to talk about..." Lucio trailed off.

She sniffed and leaned back on her bed. He recognized the angry bunny plushy on her bed—she hadn’t thrown it away despite her new aesthetic. However, he also noticed some rather prominently placed bondage ropes at the head of her bed. He also got a better view of her outfit: a sleeveless black mini-dress with the words “emotionally unavailable” printed across the front in light pink letterman font.

"Lol, I’m over it. I’m pretty chill now." Lucio could see from her eyes something he recognized in Sombra, she must’ve been on a heroic quantity of drugs. Hana looked away and twirled one of her pigtails lazily as she spoke. "I heard from someone you were coming to Japan and I wanted to see you."

"Who?"

Hana smiled and shook her head. A little cold snap went down his spine. She looked soulless. The hedonistic way she was grinning, it threw him off. He’d only ever known Hana as enthusiastic, maybe a little high strung, but she was a fast thinking and ambitious gamer with a disciplined mind. Now she was something else.

A male Korean voice nonchalantly asked a question from behind the camera and Hana’s attention visibly turned to it. She replied, " _yaghonja_."

"Ah," noted the voice.

"Who’s that?"

"One of my boyfriends," she replied flatly.

Lucio hung his head. "Yeah, I deserve that," he muttered looking off to the side.

"Anyways, I’d like to see you, Lucio."

"To talk?"

Hana bit her glossy pink lip and looked at him with longing eyes. She was a smoldering wreck.

"We don’t have to talk," she replied, her voice trailing off.

Lucio gulped.

Some sort of conservative masculine sensibility, maybe something he picked up in Brazil, but a sensibility Lucio tried his best to turn off, told him that she was looking a bit used. She’d lost a little weight. The skin on her face had lost some of its youthful glow and was looking a little dry from smoking. Her minimal hipster makeup wasn’t hiding her sleepless eyes. But she looked very _very_ DTF. Her bedroom eyes sent a warm feeling sinking from his throat to his pelvis. He watched her arm tense and untense, she was clutching her dress as she waited for his response.

Her boyfriend must have noticed because he called over to her harshly in Korean. She replied dismissively then spoke to Lucio.

"I gotta go," she groaned, "You can call me when you get in."

The call ended.

"This is fine," Lucio said to himself.

Hana was experimenting, she’d already made her millions and could retire so why not try a new direction or a new lifestyle? Why not be young and experiment with drugs? Lucio, of course, hated all drugs. He’d seen what they did to Sombra and his friends in the favela. Even he knew he was grasping at straws. But Hana was so hot. Now she was a hot wreck. The idea of having pointless noncommittal sex with her had so much appeal.

"Don’t do this, man, it’s not right. You screwed up, just let her go..." he muttered as he gripped the arm of his chair.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. Lúcio’s brain wandered to the photographs. During their relationship she’d never shaved her pubes. She always resented looking like a kid: being portrayed as a gamer wunderkind since she was 12 then increasingly sexualized since she was 16, he supposed it was apart of that. Now she was playing up her youthful looks and, in her mind, he was sure, ironically subverting her child star status.

He began to bounce his knee as a feeling of discontent struck him. The idea of Hana as a slutty provocateur, she was ruining her brand, maybe her life. The fetish outfits, the BDSM stuff, it was all bad news but he wanted to fuck her so badly. Lucio sat forward and pulled his shirt down to hide his partial erection. Again, the woman in the next seat cleared her throat disapprovingly.

"Ugh, why do I feel like such a dumbass?" he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

He caved.

At the baggage claim Lucio received a text, _im rdy 4 u bb_ , followed by a provocative string of emojis and couldn’t resist. It sounded nothing like her, aggressively misspelled, he was transfixed. Who the hell had she become? What happened to her autocorrect? He called a cabby to take him to Hana’s place instead of the hotel his agent booked. She’d have his head.

Inner Tokyo was a neon blur: high rises, elevated walkways and highways, flashing neon signs in kanji and English, crowded streets and massive shopping complexes, gargantuan screens occupying entire sides of skyscrapers flashing surreal psychedelic advertisements, dancing holograms, spotlights projecting corporate marquees across the sky. The sky was never clear of blimps and hovercrafts shining their searchlights below, the stars were invisible.

Lucio was struck by the sheer density of the buildings and their meticulous order. It was nothing like Rio. A creeping feeling told him that this is what he’d saved Rio from becoming and he began to feel alienated from the city. It represented consumerism and flaunted the power of a technocratic corporate class which coordinated efficiently with the government to maintain social stability while maximizing profit.

The cab passed into the infamous Kabukicho section of Shinjuku. The area was now dingy and neglected as it became increasingly overrun by the Shimada clan gangsters but, free from government regulation, the neon signs became denser, more varied and gaudy. The district was packed with throbbing clubs— their nightlife pouring into the street—Thai “massage” parlors, smoke shops, hole-in-the-wall bars and tattoo joints. It had become a favorite district for young people, foreigners and artists since it had failed to benefit from the influx of cheap omnic labor and was, for all intents and purposes a red light district.

Lucio checked his phone’s GPS, he was close. The cabby pointed at a club as they passed, SEX, MONEY, POWER.

"Never go there. It’s a Shimada club, not for a foreigner like you."

Lucio sighed. _Like me_ , he supposed he meant black. If inner Tokyo was defined by capitalist social engineering, out here was the Wild West. Sex, money, power was the order of the day.

Hana’s address was a rundown looking three story apartment flat about not a block away from the infamous club. It’s baseline was discernible in the distance. The January night was cold but the air was clear. He could see a nearly full moon out here, away from the intense neon lights of Tokyo.

 _I’m here_ , he texted.

_il meet u._

Briefly scrolling up over their old text exchanges, he noted she’d used proper spelling and punctuation before combined with a flurry of Japanese emoticons. He heard the door unlock over the sound of a distant police siren and watched Hana step out of her apartment on the ground floor. She kept her head low, hiding under her bangs to disguise a grin. As she walked through the cramped foyer space to the front door he noticed she’d gotten a string of little disconnected rose vine tattoos on her left arm. With her pink pigtails and tattoos, choker and totally different clothes, he hardly recognized her.

He felt a wave of intimidation hit him that she might instantly revert back to her old self and rightfully be utterly outraged at him, but she seemed calm, placid even.

"Heyy, Lucio," Hana sighed as she seemed to sway.

She wasn’t wearing any pants, just lacy underwear and stockings. She’d gone all in on this EGL thing, evidently. Lucio quickly looked over his shoulder to see if anyone might notice her like this then turned back to her.

"H-Hana, you look different."

She shrugged and posed herself, lolling her head to the side to reveal a constellation of dark hickies on her neck. "Yeah? Like it? I’m like a broken dolly."

"Whaaat the fuuck...?" Lucio muttered in singsong to himself as she turned and stepped to her apartment door with a saucy strut.

She seemed quite proud of herself. He noted she’d acquired a bit of a thigh gap and a smaller butt, he felt himself missing her thighs that could launch her backwards out of her mech into a somersault. Although, the curious bows on the back of her checkered stockings had their own appeal. He followed her in, watching her haphazardly tug on her stocking to even them out as she walked but was given paus from a pain somewhat unique to the owners of penises. It was the tightness of his jeans. This new trashy persona was on turn on to him.

Oh how stupid he’d been. He thought his libido would poop out from exhaustion or he wouldn’t be able to get it up and it would work as an out for him to do the responsible thing and talk. Instead, he seemed all too hungry for trouble. He took the opportunity to reach into his pocket and "rearrange" as a wave of anxiety hit him about what lay ahead for him.

He entered her large messy flat and was immediately struck by the smell of flavored vape smoke, dust, and cat. There was not a hint of her old life. No video game or K-pop idol posters, no large TV hooked to multiple next-gen consoles with complicated remotes or strewn-about video game cases. Her empty bottles of Mountain Dew, Doritos, mixed nuts or what passed as "gamer fuel" from her sponsors were replaced by the waste and wreckage of a new identity: a variety of empty liquor bottles, vape pods, and boxes upon boxes of packages from couture Korean and Japanese designers. An oppressed Roomba roved in the mess trying hopelessly to tidy the place up.

Hana lay back on her blown out couch and eyed him expectantly as he regarded her in the space. Hana used to like living like a princess, now she seemed to hardly care. A heavily tattooed Asian fellow got up from his hunched position in an adjacent bedroom, seemingly having been involved in some sort of intricate tradecraft, and closed the door with a slam. A black cat, now disturbed from the noise, meowed in frustration then perched itself on the window to bat at the blinds. Lucio stood in the center of her cluttered living room as Hana chewed her gum at him in the awkward silence. She began to frown.

"I feel like you’re going to say something..." she said with a hint of anxiousness.

Before he could reply, she took a vial of pills off the table, popped one chasing it with a bottle of cheap white wine, then quickly proceeded to cut up another with a loose razor blade.

"Whoa, whoa, Hana! Jeeze!" He lowered himself to her level and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Oh-em-gee, relax, Lucio. I’m trying to chill," she said wrenching her wrist away.

Lúcio’s eye twitched at the mention of the word "chill." Something was off about it. The ebony cat crept out from under the couch past Hana’s ankles and jumped on the table.

He watched it sniff the medicine vial. Hana paused and locked eyes with the cat in a death stare as it curled it’s paw around the container.

" _Hajima!_ " Hana snapped at the cat.

It bat the vail scattering it’s contents across the table before leaping across the room emitting an irritated yowl as Hana cursed it out in Korean.

"Oh man, I should go," Lucio muttered.

Hana stopped and fluttered her eyelids at him.

"Why?"

"I don’t know, all this isn’t right. You’re acting like... I dunno! What happened to the video games, the movies and commercials, your hustle?! The bright girly stuff!"

She threw down the razor.

"I knew you’d overcomplicate this..." Hana groaned. She took her wrist and rubbed her eyes with a sigh then spoke. "Sit down, Lucio." The Brazilian DJ balked. "Come on!" she snapped.

"Hey, OK!"

He plopped himself on the couch next to her. For a split second, their old dysfunctional dynamic was back but soon Hana regained her "chill."

She leaned over him and grinned as she reached between his legs.

"Hi," he uttered nervously.

She blew a bubble and rudely popped it in his face.

"You’re such a nerd," said Hana rolling her eyes.

The idea of the literal definition of nerd, the South Korean gamer girl _par excellence_ , calling him a nerd was preposterous. Although, now, certainly, it was looking pretty true. Compared to her, she was now far more seductive, even sexually aggressive, a long way from where she was before: an easily flattered bad flirt who couldn’t hold her alcohol.

When she felt him get hard she undid his belt and jeans to reveal his green boxer briefs with the crotch labeled "Brasil" in yellow print. Lucio felt a tinge of embarrassment at himself as she hmm’d at his underwear. Delicately, she squeezed his bulge and his dick grew out of his boxers so it was touching just below his belly button.

"When I was with you I hadn’t noticed how weird it is that you’re circumcised..."

"Heh, yeah, I was born in Canada. It’s not that common in Brazil."

"Lel, it’s not common anywhere. You’re the only guy I’ve been with like that. I don't think I know what to do with a circumcized penis anymore."

Lucio gave a flat smile. It was her way of saying she’d been sleeping around.

She picked the gum out of her mouth and tossed it over his head then pulled his pants past his waist. They were moving fast. She rubbed her hands over his abs indulgently as she kissed around his belly button. Slowly, she kissed up his torso until she reached his face. They made out as she helped him out of his capoeira rash guard.

As Hana pulled off her shirt and bra, he swallowed and made his face serious. Lucio leaned back against the arm of the couch to show off his abs and tilted his pelvis up to try and make his dick look bigger upon noticing that Hana was unbelievably hot. Now that Hana wasn’t an inexperienced teenager anymore and didn’t love him, now that she was some kind of kinkster, he felt he had to put on a good show. She smirked at him for his manly posturing, noticing he was also squirming his feet—somewhat subverting the whole presentation.

When they’d first hooked up she was barely 19 and had only ever had quick awkward high-school sex to hide it from her parents. Lucio was her first real partner and he’d caught media flak for being with someone so young. Now she was 21, and he supposed, had been with a myriad of partners. Off of birth control pills and ceasing her gamer diet of Mountain Dew and Doritos, she’d lost her baby fat, her features had gone sharp. The pigtails and choker, meanwhile, fetishistically made her like the best of both worlds. Slutty and sweet. Young yet experienced. Taboo yet totally available for his pleasure. At least for one night.

She lowered her head next his dick and began to massage it as she kissed around his tightly curled pubic hair. Lucio sighed to relax as she held him delicately and licked the length of his shaft. She paused to regard him as she pressed his penis against her cheek to let him note the size comparison.

"I like... missed your d, Lucio..." she said smiling greedily.

He blinked at her.

She was stroking his ego but not for the better.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , he thought as he watched Hana pump his dick. He spotted the temperamental cat glaring at him from behind Hana’s head on the couch arm but it pretended it didn’t care and began to furiously lick its paws. The beat from the nearby club suddenly became overpresent as he heard a train from a nearby aboveground subway pass. Strange sounds emanated from her roommate’s room. His brain seemed to drift in every direction. He wanted, suddenly, to think about how to send more money back to the Rocinha favela association, his next album, how he wanted food from back home, his skates...

Oh man, his skates, the freedom he felt in Rio: soaring, grinding, wall-riding on lowrises as he waved ‘hi’ to the favela kids, he’d been happily asexual just doing what he could to help and people loved him. Things were really improving back home, the favela walls had come down, they'd elected a socialist mayor, the government was filing a suit in The Hague for reparations from Vishkar, jobs and money were flowing into the slums along with doctors and teachers. Why was he in Japan, in this evil place when people were so happy in Rio? This was dark and fucked up, not who he was at all...

At that moment, he realized he was holding his breath. He exhaled as she turned her attention to his balls, intently playing with them before pulling at their skin with her teeth as she used her delicate hand to masturbate him.

"It’s really nice..." she mused coquettishly.

Naw, he’d go with this. As someone vainly anxious about his d-size, he was impressed with himself and the way Hana’s features made him look. Hana had changed, she was far more confident, never waiting for him to advance or getting hung up on nitpicky ways it wasn’t going exactly the way she wanted. Less spoiled, more hedonistic, he wanted to fuck the shit out of her. He ran his hand up Hana’s neck and chin to her hair as she licked him. He held the back of her head to guide her up to his glans. She delicately took his penis between her index and thumb and placed it in her mouth.

Lucio winced as his penis was engulfed in warm wet sensation. She sucked slowly, bending the middle of his penis towards him with her hand as she moved her lips up and down his shaft. Her other hand played with his balls, adding a tantalizing stimulation to the mix. It felt amazing. She’d learned how to give decent head.

"That’s good..." he groaned.

She picked up speed as she felt him get harder.

Suddenly, she stopped, opening her mouth with a wet pop and letting his fully erect penis flop to his pelvis. He was ready for her. They gazed at each other in heat for a moment, silently communicating about what position to take. He kicked his pants off and sat up as Hana slinked out of her panties. Walking on her knees, she positioned herself over him with her pelvis thrust forward then balled her expensive undergarments up and tossed them in a corner.

"You can cum inside me," she whispered into Lucio’s ear in a wavering voice, "I have an IUD."

He nodded as he reckoned with what that meant.

She shifted her weight to one knee and began to rub herself with a practiced motion. Lucio watched her breasts swell subtly as she became aroused. It was so visible on her, it was one of his favorite things about her. She bucked from stimulation as she masturbated herself. Lucio couldn’t help but grab her waist. She stopped him by taking her wet fingers and sticking them in his mouth. He lay back down as she eyed him with a look of superiority.

Suddenly, they heard Hana’s phone vibrate. They turned their heads to the table where it was making her loose pills jump from vibration. She paused to pick it up and answer. Her hands were a little wobbly from her meds. Lúcio watched her visibly struggle to focus her eyes on the screen as she rubbed the back of her head. She answered.

A curt argumentative conversation in Korean unfolded before she hung up and tossed the phone aside.

"Who was that? Boyfriend?"

"Close, my dad. He’s pissed I haven’t finished my college applications."

"You want to go to college?"

Hana was still young after all...

"No," she replied flatly.

The phone rattled angrily against the table from a return call. She quickly muted it then grabbed the base of his dick and lowered herself down. Hana was eager to get this going.

As he watched her, eyes fixated on her hips and the point of contact, he could hear his blood pumping in his ear. He’d been anticipating this. He felt himself slip into Hana’s tight pussy. His spine tingled as he watched her penetrate herself with him. The image was quite nice. With her totally shaven wearing nothing but her thigh-high nylons it looked like he was stuffing her. Hana gasped as he entered then moaned as he went deeper. She was mostly lubricated from her own saliva but as she rode she began to feel perfectly wet and tight. She rocked forward as she shuddered and hunched her shoulders in to squish her breasts. He could tell he was hitting her deep by the way she was arching forward and putting her hands against his chest. Lucio grabbed her forearms and pushed her elbows behind her to use them as leverage to get her to arch back. Hana lolled her head to the side as she let her nubile body be manipulated. She leaned back revealing her flat tummy. Her mouth fell agape and she screwed her eyes shut as she felt him hit the end.

Lucio wasn’t that big but Hana was fairly petite. He was fucking her cervix. She’d been odd about the feeling while they were together, always pushing back, telling him he was too deep or needing to take a break after a short while. This time she rode with it, letting him pull her down into him by her arms. Each time he pushed into her she let out a little hentai moan. It actually threw Lucio off since Hana wasn’t really into overacting during sex while she was with him. All part of the new brand, he supposed.

Suddenly, the man in the next room called out indignantly to Hana in Korean. She paused before shouting back.

"What did he say? I heard Jamaica," Lucio asked, totally thrown off.

Hana smirked with a coy tilt of her head. "He asked if ‘Jamaica’ can sell him weed." 

Lucio made an incredulous scowl as he slowly turned his head to the pockmarked door. Some kind of lathing sound was coming from behind.

" _Jamaica?_ " he asked as he sat up, "that’s funny to you? I’m out—"

Hana pushed him back and shushed him. "We can talk about it later..."

"Oof," he replied as he lay back down.

Lucio recentered himself and tried not to think about Hana’s stupid cat or obnoxious roomy. He took Hana’s hip and began to rock into her.

Asserting a little dominance, Hana pulled him to her to kiss him as they fucked. He followed the movement of her body and sat up  to embrace her, subtly lifting her to change position. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and buried her face in his neck as she rode. A wave of disbelief hit Lucio that he was having sex with Hana again. But like this? She was different, maybe screwed up, certainly more air-headed. He focused on the twisting vines comprising her sleeve and shoulder tattoo as he watched her bicep strain to hold him close. She was getting more intense, her moaning was increasing in volume. The lathing sound from her roommate’s bedroom seemed to increase accordingly.

This was familiar but not in an obvious way that she was an ex and it wasn’t like their sex in the past, she wouldn’t look at him. All that could pass through Lúcio’s mind, however, was that this was _the_ hook up. He was having totally noncommittal sex with Hana and she was either so self-destructively horny or enamored with him or xanied out that she didn’t care she hated him. Some of their best sex, after all, was while she was angry at him.

Suddenly, she pulled away and lay on her back.

"Keep fucking me," she asked with longing eyes, "please... I’m so close."

She masturbated her clit as Lucio got on top of her, turning her slightly to the side so he could keep hitting her deep. To his surprise, Hana locked eyes with him intensely as he thrust into her, craning her neck as she picked up speed rubbing herself with her middle finger.

"Leave a mark. Bruise me, Lucio," she said leaning up to kiss him.

"What?! No!"

"Come onnn. Ah ah—!"

She began to buck sporadically. But even with the sudden involuntary movements she kept piercing eye contact. She hadn’t looked at him at all while they’d been fucking. Now it was closer to the way it was when they were together. Little tears welled in her eyes as her orgasm began to hit. She strained and shuddered, gritting her teeth and keeping her eyes open all the while fixated on Lúcio’s.

Hana’s cat began to bound around the room at high speed in a fit, bounding off walls and shelves, running up to the windows and yowling in irritation before screaming back to it’s litter box and scratching the plastic. Something was really bothering it but Hana and Lucio were beyond distraction.

Finally, it struck. She let out a deep moan as she curled forward and climaxed. Once it passed she reached up to Lucio and kissed him passionately bidding him to finish inside her. He held her tightly and lifted her leg over his shoulder as he thrust into her hard, finally letting himself to let go. Hana’s moaning skipped with the force of each thrust until Lucio gasped and pushed in as deep as he could. He froze as she felt him pumping inside her. The pulsing sensation coupled with the feeling of his heartbeat on her pelvis sent her reaching for him. She held the back of his head under his dreads and embraced him to kiss his face amorously. They kissed quietly as they held their position, feeling one another’s heartbeats against their chests.

Suddenly, as if embarrassed, Hana blinked and withdrew herself from his arms and sat up. It was all way more intimate then she’d hoped. They’d really overdone it. She pulled out her hair ties to undo her pigtails then repeatedly ran her fingers over her ear as she sat next to Lucio awkwardly with her knees up.

She looked miserable.

Lucio, meanwhile, stared at her wide-eyed. He watched her go from a postmodern and aloof vape-slut guru loli to the person he loved and had at one point intended to marry.

As the dopamine and oxytocin high began to wear off, he watched Hana’s pupils shrink. She lazily slid her arm to the table to grab her phone and gripped it with wobbly hands. She opened Instagram and extended her neck to photograph her new hickies. With a sly smile she brought the camera to her pelvis. Lucio had bruised her hipbones against his own. She snapped the photos and posted them with the description, "When your ex fucks you so hard you can’t walk."

"I really screwed up. I’m so sorry for everything. Our relationship, I threw it away and let it limp along..."

Hana wasn’t listening. She tapped on her phone rapidly with her thumbs as she sat cross-legged. Every now and again, she’d pause, slide her hand between her legs then wipe it on the couch.

"If we go again, can you cum on my face, Lucio? Make sure you get it in my hair though, I want a selfie..." she asked in a bored tone.

Lucio heard his phone vibrate in his jeans. His social media accounts were no doubt receiving a torrent of unwanted comments about him and DV.a, even if she’d lost most of her followers. The sounds of the nightlife in the foreign country seeped back into his consciousness. The cat scratching her litter box, the roomba, the incessant labor of her roommate, the boiler.

He zoned it all out.

This was it. He’d have to tell her now. He was sure she’d just want to kick him out, at best they’d lie together in silence on her bed if he didn’t say it. Even with the new tattoos, her sleepless eyes, her burnt out look and gothy makeup, even though she’d thrown away her career and become a trash person. He had to tell Hana how he felt. He took a breath and hung his head then looked up at her in determination.

"Sombra, I love you."

Hana froze.

Her phone dropped out of her hands as her hair bristled. With a combination of horror, rage, and the sudden passionate attachment the type of contradictory hot emotion that can only spring from jealousy, she turned to him.

" _What_... did you call me?" she asked as her eye twitched, her voice completely losing its chill xanied out timbre.

Lucio squinted at her with worried incredulity but a wave of fear and uncertainty passed through him as to what he actually said. "Hana, I said I still love you..."

Hana’s naked chest began to heave as if she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Not... what... you said..." she said between breaths as she fanned her neck, "what you called me. My name..."

"Hana?" Lucio asked, "are you alright?"

She was suddenly seeming like DV.a again, a fiery feisty and very pissed off DV.a.

"YOU CALLED ME FUCKING SOMBRA?!" she screeched, "YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKO! I CAN’T EVEN BELIEVE—"

Lúcio’s eyes widened. This was the absolute worst possible mistake he could have made. "I didn’t call you... did I? Oh, God..."

Hana turned and shoved her face in the arm of the couch and commenced in uninterruptable and seemingly interminable bawling.

"I’M _NOTHING_ LIKE HER!"

 _Holy shit_ , thought Lúcio, she’d become just like a baby version of her: the sadomasochism, her burnt-out look, the drugs, her apparent hypersexuality. The only thing that was missing was Sombra’s love of ultra-violence and villainous sociopathy.

Lucio began to feel very uncomfortable they were both naked. Mostly, however, he felt awful this was completely his fault. He probably could have kept hooking up with her if he hadn’t mentioned anything. Did he really want to be in a relationship with her again?

"What have I done?" he muttered ashamed.

The cat began to yowl and hiss as it hunched it’s back. There was something in the room it found deeply threatening.

"Good question, _cabron_ ," came a sultry voice from behind him. "My little _amiguitos_..." it purred cockily, "I had no idea you all had such strong feelings about me."

Neither of them had been paying attention to heed its warning.

Hana stopped her bawling and was still. Lúcio’s dreadlocks bristled. It was like she was a demon and he’d spoken her true name. How had she been summoned? What did she want with them now?

"There’s no way—" said Lucio as he turned around. Immediately, a finger sporting a long violet nail was against his mouth. It was _her_. Dread filled his heart.

"Shh," Sombra hushed. She looked past him to Hana. "I heard the whole thing. You straight kids are crazy. Hey, DV.a, come out from there, _mija_."

Hana raised her head with horror but when she met Sombra’s cool gaze, lightning bolts of vengeance shot through her eyes.

"I’m not DV.a any more."

Sombra merely smiled back catlike and picked a pill of Xanax off the table.

"My my, how we’ve grown," she noted tossing it aside.

"I don’t care about you," Hana spat as she sat up to show she was unafraid. She was trying to reclaim her “chill” voice but it sounded forced. Sombra regarded her naked body and flashed her a quick smirk. Hana folded her arms over her breasts and twisted her head away. "I’m over you and Lucio."

Sombra rolled her eyes at her little defensive gestures.

"That’s really wonderful, _mija_. But fortunately for you I’m not here about any of that. I have a job to do."

She plopped herself on the couch between the two naked celebs causing them to jump. She put her arms around her shoulders.

"I think now that we’ve all been put through the ringer, we can see eye to eye a little more," she hugged them closer, "garbage friends have to help each other through trash experiences, yeah? You’d like that right, Hana?"

"I’m gonna kill you," Hana growled.

"I have the perfect job for us to do together," said Sombra ignoring her posturing, "Consider it like a little bonding experience. And for once, my little _amiguitos_ , I’ll owe you a favor."

"What, what kind of favor?" Hana asked with hateful incredulity.

"A wish. You both know what I can do," she explained, "you know I’m not fucking with you..."

"Ugh, you’re so _arrogant_ , what do you think I need from you? I’m rich, I can get anything I want," Hana spat in deep offense. "I can’t, I can’t do this... I hate you both."

Hana tried to get up but Sombra forced her back down. The hacker brought her arm from around Lucio’s shoulder and took a pill off the table.

"Relax," she ordered harshly. Her voice turned sweet. "Why not take a chill pill, Hana?"

Her eyes zeroed in on the tablet.

"Hana, don’t," Lucio warned, "she's trying to manipulate you."

Hana’s neck tweaked as she shot a hateful look at Lucio. "Yeah, I’ll take a ‘chill pill,’" she replied angrily, her eyes squinting on her emphasis of ‘chill,’ "so I don’t have to remember this... or _you_."

She leaned forward nakedly and finished cutting up her Xanax then snorted it directly into her nose without an implement. Sombra drank in Hana’s body from behind, a stream of Lucio’s semen ran down her leg. The lewd hacker grinned at Lucio and he felt an overwhelming sense of shame. Hana fell back with bleary eyes and wiped her nose with a sniff.

"I’m really fucked, Lucio," she moaned as she dotted her tear ducts with her fingertips, "why did you do this to me?"

Hana writhed on the couch for a moment as the euphoric high hit her. Sombra watched seeming quite intrigued.

"Ugh, it feels so good."

"Hey, I like her..." Sombra noted with a sort of begrudging respect for her self-destructive hedonism. The hacker’s eyes turned sharklike as she took off her coat. "Hana, why not come back up here, _mija_?"

"Yeah?" Hana moaned submissively as she looked at Sombra with expectant eyes.

She pulled the wobbly girl up to her then shot Lucio a deliberate look, tilting her head to the left and right playfully. "Yeah, we don’t have to talk..."

Of-fucking-course Sombra had seen and heard everything. She always knew. Hana sought Sombra’s lips but she smirked and kept away.

"Don’t be mean..." Hana complained as she buried her face in Sombra’s neck.

"Sombra, _what_ are you doing?" Lucio noted disdainfully, "I thought you said you had a job."

"You don’t get to have all the fun, _cabron_. Watching is nice but—"

"No way, Sombra, she’s..."

Suddenly, Sombra became lethally serious. "Are you really going to tell me I can’t? That I shouldn’t?"

Hana subtly humped herself against Sombra as Lucio balked. Oh, she was evil, this was her game of sexual _lebensraum_ , pushing everyone’s limits, bringing everyone down to her level. He didn’t love Sombra. She was hateful and manipulative. She thought in cycles and instructions, every thought geared towards manipulation and disinformation on an increasingly grand scale if it wasn’t for base pleasure. Since she’d joined Talon she was more machine than woman.

Sombra blinked and made her face innocent and disarming. It was like she lost years in front of his face. "You know, Lucio. We haven’t talked in a while either..." she said in a sultry tone, "you don’t have anything you want to say to me?"

That’s when Lucio lost his shit. There was no way he’d let her manipulate him while his ex was literally sucking on her finger tips. He flung himself off the couch backwards in horror and ran to get his clothes. Sombra and the cat watched him while he bounced up and down on one leg desperately trying to pull his jeans on. He found his coat, put it on without his shirt because he couldn’t find it, then took his luggage and stormed to the door.

"Stay," murmured Hana in her soulless Xanied out voice, "come on bb, it’ll be fun."

She looked up from Sombra’s chest at him. Her pupils were again eerily small. It was an appealing tableau, Sombra’s brown skin contrasted with Hana’s in the faltering light as she embraced her. Hana’s new tattoos honestly made her look beautiful. The only thing that was off was her spasmodic hands and neck. She was out of it, on too many benzos. Lucio had made a terrible mistake coming here.

The cat flicked it’s tail impatiently at him.

"Naw, naw, naw," said Lucio as he went for the door, "I’m out. No jobs, no favors. I haven’t had sex in a year until now and I haven’t needed it. I’m out."

There was a loud _Ping!_ sound from the roommates room followed by a train of Korean cursing. He took that as his cue and left with an indignant slam of the door.

Outside he was joined by the roommate as he bounced his foot nervously. Sombra was audibly fucking Hana inside as he waited for a cab. Since Hana was now into this BDSM business, there was no way the perverted hacker wasn’t bringing her to the heights of pleasure in ways he couldn’t or wouldn’t. The roommate offered him a smoke and he took it.

If Hana was like a broken doll, Sombra was like a puppet master. They were both like evil siren women. He just wanted to get out of Tokyo alive.

But alas. There _was_ something he wanted to say to Sombra.

He cancelled the cab, thanked the possibly racist roommate and took a walk. He’d clear his head and come back to make amends.


End file.
